


Complete

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A run in with the oldest archangel gives Y/n his happiness.





	Complete

“Deeeaaan! Saaaamm! Seriously, dudes. Where the fuck are you guys?” 

Y/n had been wandering around the bunker for the past hour. 

He’d only recently moved in with the Winchesters, reconnecting with them on a case after three years apart. 

But with the bunker being so large and confusing, he was completely lost. He had absolutely no idea where he was. 

Hearing faint voices coming down a large hallway, he walked down, praying he would find his way back to his room. 

That way, he could easily navigate his way to the bathroom, in desperate need for a pee. 

Going down the hall, he ran into a dead end.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, still hearing the voices. 

He leaned against the wall, when suddenly it pushed open and he fell forwards. 

 _‘Great time to get my face fucked up by the damn floor’,_  he thought to himself, not having the time to react as the floor got closer and closer. 

Luckily, a pair of strong arms gripped him before he could fall completely.

Standing up to thank Sam or Dean, he was shocked to see another man. 

One he had never seen before. 

One he felt an unbelievable connection to, even though they had literally met 10 seconds ago. 

He looked around and realized he had ended somehow up in the library.

_‘Hidden doors. Cool!’_

He looked around the room, seeing Cas, Sam and Dean, next to two other men. 

These ones he recognized though. 

He was there during the apocalypse, so he knew who they were. 

Adam Milligan. The Winchesters half-brother who fell into the cage. 

The other was someone he never wanted to see again. 

He knew the face of Lucifer when he saw him. 

The light stubble, the icy blue eyes, the green shirt and brownish t-shirt he wore. 

 _‘Damn, he really needs to get a new outfit. I mean, at least Cas looks adorable in his’,_ y/n thought to himself. 

Lucifer just looked at him with an angry expression, while the man who caught him laughed.

Y/n and the Winchesters turned, looking at the third man with a confused expression, wondering why he was laughing to himself. 

“I’m laughing, because your joke was funny”, the man stated. 

_‘How the hell did he know what I was thinking?’_

“Maybe because I’m an archangel and I can hear your thoughts, little human”, he said. 

Y/n put the pieces together. 

“Michael”, he growled, hating that the two archangels who almost killed the Winchesters and almost destroyed the entire world, were right in front of him.

“Don’t be so angry, little one. My brother and I were mistaken to try and end the world. We realize that now”, Michael said. 

He was strange. 

Y/n thought he’d be an angry person, hell bent on destroying the world like he planned on doing. 

But there was something peaceful about him. 

Something familiar. 

It wasn’t hard to admit he was attractive either.

His thick dark brown hair, the beautiful strong jaw, a perfect looking smile gracing his face and the most beautiful green eyes, even beating out Dean’s. 

His lips were a beautiful rosy pink and it was blatantly obvious he had a hot body under all that flannel.

“I know my vessel is attractive. But why don’t you stop listing things you like in your head and say them to me instead. How about that?” he asked, a cocky smile on his face.

“Eww! You’re attracted to our dad?” Dean asked in a childish manner, looking at the younger man, slightly disgusted. 

Sam, in the meantime, just shook his head at his brother’s idiocy. 

Adam? Well Adam just stared, not saying much. 

Cas stood looking as indifferent as ever, while Lucifer looked bored out of his mind.

“How is this your dad? I’ve met John and he looked nothing like this”, y/n said. 

Sure. John was hot in a DILF way.

But this dude? He was perfection.

“As are you, my little human”, Michael said. 

_‘Shit! I need to stop thinking now.’_

Michael just smiled and walked closer to the human he was intrigued by. 

Y/n looked up at the archangel and realised he could see his wings. 

Perfect and black. 

Huge. 

Four wings, two on each side. 

They couldn’t even fully open within the library, being so large and majestic.

Y/n stepped forward involuntarily, while Michael just stared at him, wondering what the human was about to do.

“Your wings are amazing”, he said, entranced by the energy and utter beauty they radiated. 

Y/n reached up and grabbed a handful of winds, rubbing them in between his finger and thumb. 

They were soft. Softer than anything he had ever felt before. 

A moan erupted from the archangel, causing the human to snap out of it.

“I’m so sorry”, y/n stuttered, stepping back, hoping he wouldn’t be erased from existence for touching Michael’s wings. 

Michael just looked at him curiously, a question on his mind. 

“Can you- can you see my wings?” 

He had a slightly confused, yet hopeful expression on his face.

“Yea. I mean, they’re right there. Pretty sure everyone can see them”, y/n chuckled, slightly at how strange and rather stupid this angel was. 

His wings were huge. Why wouldn’t people be able to see them?

“Uhh, y/n. No one else can see his wings”, Sam stated, slightly intrigued and worried as to why y/n could. 

“What do you mean? They’re right there”, he replied, wondering why they were all being so strange.

“Y/n, I’m afraid no human can ever see an angel’s wings. It is not possible. Unless…” 

Cas stopped talking after that, making y/n and the Winchesters wonder what the hell he was talking about, while Michael smiled, knowing the answer and Lucifer seemed slightly happy.

“Unless what, Cas. Tell me. Am I- am I dying? Is that why I can see his wings. Is he going to take me up to heaven? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! How much longer do I have? What the fuck am I dying of?” y/n rambled on, fear covering every word and working himself up into a panic.

“You are not dying, my little human. Calm down”, Michael said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around y/n’s waist and covering him with his wings. 

This felt strangely right to y/n. 

Familiar and peaceful. Like he was meant to be here.

“So, why can I see your wings?”

“He’s your soulmate”, Lucifer answered, happy that his brother had found his. 

Soulmates were rare and hardly ever found each other. 

The fact that his brother had found his, gave joy to Lucifer, despite the fact that he and his brother had tried to kill each numerous times. 

“Soulmates? They exist?” Sam asked, doubting this was true. 

Knowing Michael and Lucifer, this was probably a trick they were playing. 

“Yes, Sam. Soulmates exist. If y/n can see Michael’s wings, they are true soulmates”, Cas replied.

“So, he’s going to be getting fucked by our dad then?” Dean questioned, still slightly disgusted at the thought. 

“I can change vessels if you want, Dean. I can take Adam. Or even you”, Michael replied nonchalantly, not taking his eyes of y/n, who was staring back up into Michael’s beautiful eyes.

“No. I like this vessel. It’s nice”, y/n said in a quiet whisper, so only Michael could hear it. 

“Ok, my little human. Would you like to go on, what people call, a date? I heard this is how people get to know one another”, Michael asked, hoping he got the human term correct.

Y/n just smiled. 

He knew he was in love the moment he saw this stranger’s face. 

But to be dating an archangel was something that was so strange, and yet felt so completely right. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Michael”, y/n said.

In an instant, y/n and Michael disappeared, leaving the Winchester boys staring in shock at what happened, while Castiel and Lucifer smiled, knowing the stories of finding one’s soulmate and the utter joy and happiness that came with it, feeling complete. 

They only hoped they could be as lucky as their brother and could find their own soulmates.  


End file.
